


Reminiscence

by Ulalume



Series: Shadow Seeker [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if an older Kyr and Gerain took a vacation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

No one seemed to pay any attention to the two Chiss standing at the railing overlooking the plaza. The bright, flashing lights and deep shadows of the gambler’s paradise washed over blue and grey skin, hues unremarkable in this place. Glowing red eyes were the only notable features separating them from the throng.

The deep blue man was beginning to show a hint of a paunch (a side effect of his cooking hobby), his grey hair unruly in contrast to the neatly combed blue of the other’s. They stood together with backs straight and shoulders squared, surveying the crowd as they conversed.

"I never cared for this place," a quiet murmur in Cheunh as the grey-skinned Chiss turned to speak into the ear of the other. "It’s even worse than it used to be."

"Still useful, though. No one gives us a second glance," the blue Chiss responded in their native tongue and turned to smile at Gerain, studying the face of the man he’d loved for decades, would love for eternity. He watched the play of colors, yellow and pink and green, flicker across that serene countenance, reaching up to trace fingers over Gerain’s jawline. The years were beginning to show on them both, wrinkles where there had been none, muscles beginning to droop. Kyr drew a thumb across the man’s lips, thinner now, although his laugh lines described a happier time spent making up for the solitary life before they met. He tapped Gerain’s nose, then leaned forward until their foreheads touched. White teeth flashed in his dark face.

"Remember the dead drop here? I confess I visited it often, hoping to find something left by you, something to show that you were thinking about me," Kyr’s hand sought the comfort of Gerain’s, their fingers lacing tightly together.

"If I recall, you left a few questionable holos of yourself at this one." Gerain chuckled, tipping his head back to gaze at Kyr. His mouth quirked at the edges and he sighed, squeezing Kyr’s hand gently. "I had to destroy them, of course."

"I know, but I had to remind you what you were missing," Kyr shrugged, smiling. "Maybe it worked?"

Gerain chuckled and subtly brushed Kyr’s thigh with his own although his attention seemed to be on the bustling people below.

"It might have." His glowing eyes intensified before they dimmed again. He turned slightly towards Kyr. "Remember our first trip here together?” A lifetime of belonging encapsulated in the emphasized word.

Kyr laughed, the sound sudden and joyful and he threw his head back, light illuminating freckles, even now giving the man a boyish look.

"Well, I might not remember much outside of the suite we booked, but I remember it well.” He moved closer, lips almost brushing Gerain’s cheek to affirm, “I loved you so much then.” Kyr smiled, moving away. “I love you so much now, cyare.”

"I love you, Nikyri." Gerain smiled, again squeezing Kyr’s hand. "Husband."

As expected, a look of delight lit up Kyr’s face and traces of purple flushed over his cheeks.

"After all this time, you still blush," Gerain observed affectionately, his unclaimed hand touching a blue cheek, fingertips lightly tracing constellations using freckles as stars.

"After all this time, you still make my heart leap," Kyr countered, capturing Gerain’s fingers and kissing them. He glanced around. "Let’s head to the lower Promenade. We don’t want to be late for the holos."

Gerain nodded, his eyes glowing softly as he let Kyr pull him away from the railing.

"It’s too bad we won’t have the place to ourselves, like we did on Tatooine."

Kyr laughed again, tugging at Gerain’s hand to pull him closer.

"That was fun, wasn’t it?” The mischievous look on his face made Gerain chuckle.

"We were just trying to stay out of the heat!"

"You were. I just wanted an excuse to kiss you." Kyr grinned.

"You certainly did." Gerain bumped a hip playfully into Kyr. "For hours."

"I always longed to kiss you back then." Kyr nodded solemnly, placing a hand on his chest.

"And now?"

"I always long to kiss you."

Gerain smiled, then pulled Kyr against him for a passionate kiss, hand relinquishing hold to wrap arms around the man’s waist.

"That’s more like it," he murmured, chuckling at the look of surprise from Kyr as he stepped back. Gerain shrugged.

"Even now, my training wants to assert itself, play it careful and safe. I won’t have that. I just want us to be an old, married couple enjoying our vacation, reminiscing about the old days." He started down the stairs while Kyr followed, a goofy smile drifting across his face.

"We do have a lot of memories, have visited extraordinary places. We’ve had adventures!" Kyr again took Gerain’s hand as they reached the lower level. "More than we ever would have back in the Ascendancy."

"Not all of the memories are good," Gerain noted without regret, "but through it all, you were steadfast. I may never be able to explain how much that meant to me."

"You don’t have to, cyare. I know. I could say the same of you.”

Gerain stopped and turned to study Kyr. He nodded faintly then tugged insistently at Kyr’s hand.

"Come," the serious grey face shifted into a larger smile than usual. "I want to find the perfect seats."

"I thought you weren’t that interested in this holo," Kyr’s forehead creased as he scurried to keep up with Gerain.

"I’m not," Gerain smirked, opening the door to the holo venue. The recycled air, heavy with the scent of people and pungent food, rushed over them. "But if we find the right seats, I don’t think you’ll be as interested either."

Gerain gently nudged the grinning blue Chiss through the entrance and let the door close behind them with a soft hiss.


End file.
